


Mine

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Barebacking, Belts, Big Brothers, Biting, Branding, Brothers, Burns, Dry Sex, Fear, First Time, Frerard, Gags, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Licking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, Mild S&M, Name-Calling, No Lube, Older Man/Younger Man, Orders, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Pain Kink, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Slash, Tears, Teenagers, Unconsciousness, Verbal Humiliation, hands bound, hands tied, insecure, no preparation, scarf, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is snooping is his best friends big brothers room and gets caught. Gerard accidentally figures out Frank has a kink and he wants to make him his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindchemicals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindchemicals/gifts).



> Do not own Frank iero or Gerard or Mikey Way. They belong to themselves. They don't condone such things such as in this fic an its fiction and i made it up.

I was always at Mikey's house but I never really paid any attention to his older brother. He spent most of his time at college for last two years. He came home on the weekend sometimes. Mikey and I were staying at his house while his parents were out town and I had thought that his brother would not be home. Mikey had long since gone to bed at around midnight. It was round two am, I was in was bored and couldn't sleep, so I snuck down to his brother's room. We often borrowed his movies, steal his porn, or sneak into his stash of alcohol, which he obviously drank when he was home on the weekends. I was going through shit in his room and I stopped to look at some pics I found of Gerard. He hadn't always been all that attractive and I realized now looking at these pics that he was really lovely now. I put the photos down and started back towards the door when suddenly, I found myself face to face with an angry Gerard. 

"What the fuck are you doing in my room snooping?" he said. My cheeks flushed and my mouth worked but nothing came out. I was so scared and I tried to run out past him but he caught my arm. He dug his fingers into my arm, roughly and with bruising force. I whimpered not because I was scared but more because the pain went straight to my cock. I like pain and I was well aware of this. I had discovered it years earlier at the age fourteen and I had never told anyone it was something that I kept to myself. Not even Mikey, being my best friend knew. I fought to get loose from Gerard but he only squeezed tighter. He moved to stand in front of me with his face in mine. "What are you doing in my room?" He snarled. My eyes flew around the room wildly. I had to get away and then when he spoke, I knew it was to late. "What the fuck, Frank?" He said shoving me so there was a small space in between us. I feel like I might cry and my face was burning with shame. "Did you just get a hard on?" He said staring at me shocked. 

"I-I-I," then I whimpered. 

He shoved me hard onto the floor, "what the fuck?" He snapped. 

"I'm sorry," I whimpered completely dejected, "but you were hurting me." 

"I was hurting you?" He questions me. Suddenly, he froze a look of knowing on his face and something new was now burning in his eyes replacing the anger. He stepped closer to me standing in front of me as I cowered on the floor. "So," he says reaching out, offering me his hand, "little Frankie gets off on pain." It was not a question but a knowing statement. Soon he had pulled me off the floor to stand in front him and he then proceeded to slap me hard across the face. My cock throbbed causing me to whimper as I reached up to rub my stinging cheek and I starred at him with wide eyes. "Oh, this is an interesting development," Gerard says with a malicious grin on his face. He steps right into my personal space again and grabs at my erection through my cotton pajama pants that I am wearing. He squeezes me entirely to hard, causing me to moan and press into him. He steps away eyeing me up and down for a moment as if considering something. "How old are you now, Frankie?" He purrs. 

"I am seventeen," I say nervously and swallowing hard. 

"Close enough," he says shrugging. "Take your clothes off," he tells me. It isn't a request at all as the tone of his voice leaves no doubt that it is a command. My cock gives a violent throb at this realization and I make quick work of my clothes as my cheeks burn from the embarrassment of being so exposed like this to my best friend's brother that I hardly even knew. "My bed, now." He commands me and pointing a long pale finger at it. He looks at me through his long black lashes waiting for me. I quickly scramble onto his bed. 

"What are you going to do?" I squeak out nervously. 

"Did I tell you to speak?" He snaps at me. 

"No," I say whimpering half because I am scared and half because he is turning me on. 

"You can call me, Gee," he says his voice softening for only a brief moment. 

I bite my lip, nodding, "Gee," I say rolling it around on my tongue. 

"Lay on your tummy," he says. I quickly move to comply and I can hear him fumbling with his belt behind me. I swallow nervously just waiting for what is next. I hear the belt before it connects with my skin as he brings it down hard on my back with a loud crack. I jump slightly startled by the first strike, allowing a startled moan to escape my lips. I can hear the lust in his voice as he speaks. "Someone likes that a little too much,' he says huskily. He brings the belt down again hard on my back several times before moving to my legs and finally my ass. He must of hit me a good twenty times and I can tell from the way my skin is burning that it has left marks. I can't help myself as I moan and squirm against his bed. "Be still!" He snaps at me causing me to freeze. "I am not ready for you to move yet," he tells me. 

He runs his hands soothingly over my back legs and ass. "Does it hurt a lot?" He asks curiously. 

I nod biting my lip but before he can say anything else, I tell him quickly, "I like it, it makes me feel," but I stop unable to explain it. 

He says. "its okay you don't need words, I understand what you're trying to say. Turn on your back," he tells me and I do, now facing him as he sits on the edge of bed. He reaches out, running his fingers over my erection lightly, causing me to whimper and thrust up trying to get more contact. He smiles at me pulling his hands away. "Uh, uh, uh," he says then he gets up and goes over to one his drawers then begins rummaging through it. He returns a moment later with a scarf and proceeds to push my hands over my head and using the scarf to tie my hands to the head board. He ties it so tightly that it hurts my wrists and I am sure it will leave mark. I realize that he has done so on purpose. 

Now I am sprawled on his bed tied to the headboard and trapped. He runs his hands over my bare chest, pinching my nipples roughly to elicit another moan. I avert my eyes trying to not look him in the eye. He refuses to let me. "Frank," he says tauntingly, "look at me. How much pain does it take to get you off?" He asks curiously.

I don't know if he's expecting an answer. "I have never done anything with anyone else like this," I confess. 

"So, you only hurt yourself?" He questions. I nod slowly biting my lip. "Have you ever even had sex before?" he asks. My cheeks flush crimson and I bite my lip embarrassed trying to look away. "I think that is a no," he chuckles softly as he runs his fingers up my thigh to roughly tug on my balls. Another needy sound escapes my throat. 

"I have had a few blow jobs and few hand jobs but that is all," I tell him honestly. 

He looks at me with a piercing gaze, studying me for several minutes. "Maybe, I should just send you back upstairs to Mikey," he says thoughtfully. 

"No." I almost sob. I wasn't even aware that I was going to say it until it was out of my mouth. Now that I had, I realized that I did want this, that I wanted Gerard and sex. I wanted whatever it took to make him fuck me. I suddenly feel bold more then I have ever in my life. I open my mouth and blurt it out. "No, I want you to fuck me, Gee." I am a little ashamed, embarrassed and a lot turned on. 

"Such a whore for me, aren't you?" Gerard says. I whimper when he calls me a whore. "Oohh," he says raising his eye brow. "You don't just get off on pain, you like to be called names as well." He slaps me across the face again so hard that it makes my head jerk to the side. "You are a dirty little slut," he says. I can't help the moan that tears from my throat. I shift uncomfortable against the scarf and tug on my arms uncomfortable. He moves between my legs, pushing them apart with his knees and exposing me to him. "Such a pretty little whore," he says. "I am going to make you my, bitch." 

I whimper again, my hips jerking causing him to grind. He leans over me pressing his lips to mine and his tongue licks my bottom lip teasingly. I gasp allowing him entrance and he slides his tongue into my waiting mouth. Our tongues twist and slide together in an erotic dance and then he pulls away leaving me gasping for air. He places his lips against my neck, kissing softly at first, then he bites me hard before lapping at it soothingly with his tongue. I am sure he is going to leave marks that I will have to hide but I don't care. He moves his way down my body, biting me and licking. He is making me insane and I want to force his head down between my legs for relief but I can't because he has my hands tied. All I can do is twitch my hips trying to find some friction which he won't let me have. My cock is achingly hard, leaking profusely and swollen. 

He moves his way down my body until he reaches my erection and he takes it in his hand, stroking it teasingly. I try to thrust up in to the hand that is fisting me but uses his other hand to hold my hips down. He strokes me until I am incorrectly begging him to finish me. He just smiles taking his hand away and pinching my inner thighs roughly. 

"Gee, please," I sob but he just smirks. 

He leans down next to my ear and whispers, "did you think I would let you cum that easy?" He makes a tisking sound while he shakes his head. "I am not done hurting you," he says. He then moves off of the bed and goes back to the drawer to get another scarf, which he uses to gag me. I stare at him with wide eyes. He takes his smokes out shacking one into his hand. He flicks the lighter while watching me flinch. He moves to stand over me running his fingers over my hip bone. "I am going to make you mine," he says simply but I can't say anything. He pulls the cig from his lips, brings the cheery down to my skin and places it just to the edge of tummy by my hip bone. I twist and jerk against the scarf holding my hands as he brings it down on my delicate skin. He doesn't just do it once, he does it over and over again. I scream in agony into the scarf on my mouth as tears fall from my eyes. My cock twitches and throbs at the pain just begging to be touched. The pain and the pleasure mixed together is so overwhelming. 

I black out, my eyes rolling back in my head. When I come to he is stroking the burns with something soothingly. "I am sorry if I hurt you too much." He says as if I had asked him what he was soothing my hip with. It does feel some what better but it still hurts but it's more of a dull aching sting. 

"Why?" I ask sounding weak to my own ears. 

"I told you, Frankie, you're mine and I made sure anyone else who touches you knows it." I am confused until I see what he has done, the burns form a perfect G. Suddenly, I have forgotten the pain or anger and everything else. He wants me so much that he marked me with his name is screaming through my mind. 

"Gee, why would you." I start but he cuts me off. 

"Do you think I just run around sleeping with everyone?" He asks me seriously, staring me in the eye. 

"I don't know, Gee," I say lamely. 

"Well, I don't, Frankie and if we are going to do this I need to know." 

"Know what, Gee?" I ask softly. 

"That you want me, that you'll be loyal to me, that you aren't sleeping around and that you won't just leave me." 

I realize in all his incoherent babble that Gee is just as insecure as I am. "Gee, I don't want anyone else," I tell him. "just you and only you." I tell him. 

He nods and smiles at me. "I am sorry if I hurt you too much doing this," he says stroking over the G. 

"No, I like it. I know you did that because you want me that much," now I am babbling. 

He smiles nodding. "I am not done with you," he says smiling at me. 

"I hope not," I say twitching my hips upward. I had started to harden again at the realization of his feelings. 

He says, "I need to get some lube," but I tell him no. 

"I want it to hurt," I tell him shyly. "I mean not because I like the pain, obviously," I stumble on. "I want to feel it, all of it and all of you," I say in jumbled rush. 

He smiles at me knowingly as he stands up to make quick work of his own clothes. I stare at his own hard cock, it's so big and I can't help but to feel a little scared. He crawls back between my legs and he takes his own cock in his hand positioning himself at my entrance. He presses forward in to me and it hurts more then I thought it would. I don't protest, I just let him press forward into me. He stops to look at my face. "Frank" he says drawing my attention. He can obviously see the pain I am in. "Are you sure?" He asks and for the first time he is being gentle. 

"Yes, fuck, Gee, do it." With that he shoves the rest the way in and it makes my cock ache from the mix of pain and pleasure that I am feeling. He stops, waiting for me to adjust but I am not having that. "Move," I say shoving my hips down on him as best that I can. He grunts and starts thrusting into me. It doesn't take long before his leaking precum has lubed my hole making it slide easier. 

"So, fucking tight," he grunted. "Mine," he says biting my neck hard. 

I want to touch him but I can't with my hands tied. "Gee," I whimper, "want to touch you." He reaches up tugging the scarf loose and freeing my hands. I then go right ahead to his body touching him anywhere and everywhere. I wrap my legs around his back, digging my heels into his back to push him deeper inside of me. When suddenly he hits something in me that drags a long whimper from me. He moves his hips in the same way, hitting it over an over again. He doesn't even get the chance to touch my own erection before im cumming between us. It causes me to tighten around him pulling him over the edge as his hip stutter against me. When he has spilled every drop of his cum inside of my pliant body, he collapses on top of me. "Gee, you are kind of smooshing me," I tell him. 

"Oh, sorry," he says rolling to my side. He pulls me into his arms, holding me tightly against him. "Uhm, Frank, my intention wasn't to come home and fuck my baby brother's best friend," he says softly. 

"I know, Gee, but I just wish it hadn't taken us so long. I would've done it long ago if I had only known you'd want me." 

He smiles at me, caressing my cheek. "I can't promise you that I will hurt you all the time," he says taking my wrist where the scarf left marks and kissing them gently. "I have never done something like that before," he confesses. "I couldn't help myself you were so turned on when I accidentally hurt your wrist." 

"Gee? I ask softly. 

"Hmm," he hums at me. 

"Have you ever been in serious relationship?" I ask. 

"No, Frankie and I only had sex once before you. I mean I had few blow jobs and other stuff but I never had feelings for anyone though." 

"My smile falters as I tell him, "I think I should go back upstairs to Mikey now." 

He looks startled but tightens his arms around me. "Wait Frankie, that came out wrong," he says. "I really do like you and I think this could be something," he tells me firmly. I nod snuggling back into his arms. 

"You know Mikey's going to freak the fuck out, right?" I tell him. 

"I know," he says, "but you're worth it," he says. I tuck my head under his chin in the crook of his neck sigh contentedly. I fall asleep listening to his breathing and heartbeat. I hope this will be something, I really do.

The next morning we are waken up to the sound of Mikey shrieking. "What the fuck, you two?" he screams. 

Both of our eyes flutter open from sleep and I am confused for a few moments. Then we meet each others eyes and last night suddenly comes crashing back. I shoot up from Gee's arms causing him to let go of me and tugging his sheet over my lower half. Gee sits up lazily stretching not even bothering to hide his nudity from Mikey. What is the problem, Mikey? Gee says. 

"You-you-you," he stutters, "you're in bed with him," he says motioning wildly at us. "You two are not wearing any clothes. What the fuck?" He says again dumbly. 

"Mikey," Gee says, "Frank and I well," he starts.

Mikey cut him off angrily, "what are trying to ruin my friendship with my best friend by having sex with him"? Mikey screams. 

"Mikey calm the fuck down." Gee snaps. I watch the two of the them nervously. "It isn't just sex," Gee says. "I really like him. I have feelings for him, okay?" My head jerks to look at Gee and I couldn't believe he was telling Mikey that. I was so sure it hadn't meant anything and that we really just had a thing. My heart leapt and I suddenly realized that I did have feelings for Mikey's older brother. 

Mikey flopped down on the end of the bed, running his fingers though his hair and he turned to glare at his older brother. "If you ruin my friendship with Frank, I will never speak to you again." He snaps. He then turns to glare at me, "and you," he says stabbing a finger at me, "if you hurt my brother, I will kill you." 

I grin at him brightly, "You know, I would never do that, Mikey," I say. 

"I know," he says deflating. He stands up from the bed, mumbling something about this making him insane as he leaves. 

"Well," Gee says wrapping his arms around me, "he took it better then I thought he would." I smile at him and snuggle closer to him." We should get breakfast," he says. 

"I would rather you had me for breakfast," I tell him with a wink. 

He smiles at me with a predatory grin. "Yes, I think that I like that idea," he says pushing me down onto the bed. 

"Yes, this really is the start of something amazing," I say grinning up him. 

"Oh, you bet your ass it is," he says with a smile before kissing me. 

I sigh into the kiss losing myself in Gee.


End file.
